


Cosmic Twins

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: Haruka  and Michiru make love to each other. Being star seeds, it is more magical than you would think.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 11





	Cosmic Twins

It was freezing cold outside, but the bedroom Haruka and Michiru shared was as fuzzy and warm as always, with a dim light on as Haruka lied  
alone on the bed, trying to get some rest after a significantly stressful day at work. She had the instinct to wreck her own nervous system before  
the lot of them. Mundane people annoyed her to no end.  
Just when she was about to decide to sleep, the opposite of a mundane person entered their room. Michiru must have felt her exhaustion and need for company.  
A real life angel, she is, Haruka thought.  
"You did quite a mess in the kitchen," she said softly, referring to her lazy attempt to make a salad while destroying everything in the process."Setsuna was complaining."  
She put two mugs on the coffee table while talking, and glancing at her tired girlfriend. "Mhm?" Haruka replied, showcasing how much she cared about the rules of shared space.  
"I hope that is whiskey," she said, pointing to the mugs. Michiru took off her pastel blue cardigan, exposing her soft shoulders. "They are in fact, hot chocolate",  
she murmured sweetly, taking her place in the bed, sitting with her legs crossed. "With wine in it, I might add." Haruka made a face to that,  
as if questioning her sanity. "Don't be like that, it actually tastes lovely!" She took a sip as if to prove a point, then smiled. She must have been  
cold earlier, she was slightly blushing.   
Haruka instantly forgot about her stressful day at work, and her wrecked nerves or aching head. As if spelled, she felt totally renewed,  
fresh and energetic. "Everything tastes lovely with you," she said her thoughts out loud, which made Michiru giggle.  
"Do you know what day it is today?" Ugh, not this, Haruka thought. She was never good about stuff like that. She knew Michiru would not get mad  
for a forgotten first kiss or anything but she wanted to guess it right still.  
She knew the first day that the two of them met had been a snowy winter day. But she thought it was february? Laughing at her confused expression,  
Michiru replied her own question. "Well you can't possibly know it Haruka, so calm down. It is actually the day I first saw you. From afar..."  
Michiru's voice got slightly more quiet, her eyes got teared up a bit. Haruka instinctively hugged her and kissed her cheek. "When I saw you for   
the first time, I knew..." she whispered. Haruka could feel how intensely emotional she was getting. She was shedding her worldy image of a colder,   
calm person and revealing her true nature. Only to her.  
"It's been a while since we have done it. I need you now." At first Haruka thought that, by it, she was referring to having sex, but it had not  
been a while since they have last done that. But hearing Michiru's heart beating and body shaking, she knew that she was referring to something else.  
Their ritual.  
The first time they did that was the day Haruka awakened as a senshi and took a vow with Michiru, embracing her destiny. They did not plan it.  
They barely knew what they were doing.  
It had started with simply making out. Both of them had been overcome with intense desire, then they were naked together, in each others arms...Then it had happened.  
The memory was still fresh in their mind, but it did not stop them from craving it again.  
The Cosmic Connection.  
They were not mundane people. They were star seeds from distant planets, ones that are so close that they shared the same core. They were cosmic twins.  
It was only natural that their way of making love was different. Otherworldy. Almost magical.  
They kissed. Michiru's lips were soft and sweet, and her tear that escaped her eyes was salty. They quickly got rid of their clothing. Haruka caressed   
Michiru's back while the other looked deeply into Haruka's eyes. "I am ready." She whispered.  
Feeling completely safe and secure, they opened their minds to each other. A sudden feeling of expansion made them sigh with many intense  
emotions. They had mentally connected, they could feel everything the other felt, they could feel the love they had for each other, for themselves.  
With this kind of openness, there was no place for any doubt, jealousy or insecurity.  
Haruka was almost satistied, but Michiru encouraged her to go deeper. "Let yourself go, Haruka," she whispered, and Haruka was more than eager to do that.  
The bedroom disappeared. In a state of shared daydream, they were now in deep space. One of the magical tricks of Michiru's beatiful mind.  
Stars, all around them, above them, below them. Trillions of them, shining in colors unseen. The space was not black but hot pink, like  
an ethereal sunset.   
Their souls intertwined. For a split second, time did not exist, neither their bodies or the world. The cosmic twins had united, and all they  
felt was their eternity, and many eternities to come, all the while feeling the love they had for each other since the beginning of time.  
Stars born and they die, galaxies come to being and they disappear. But the core of their being remaining the same, that will never cease to exist.

When they opened their eyes in their bodies again, both of them had tears in their cheeks. Facing each other, both of them were completely satisfied,  
and content. Haruka said the words that have been said by mundane humans everyday, ever so casually, but the words came to their true meaning when she said it out loud.  
"I love you." 


End file.
